Uma Damien
| place=7/20 | challenges=8 | votesagainst=15 | days=33 }} Uma Damien 'was a castaway on ''Survivor: Nepal. Bio Survivor: Nepal '''Name (Age): Uma Damien (33) Current Residence: Syracuse, NY Occupation: Interior Designer Tribe Designation: 3 Words to Describe You: Calm, Imaginative, Subtle 3 Interesting Facts About You: I grew up in California, but the constant sunshine and constant gossip and bustle about was too much for me, so I moved to upstate New York where it's less busy. I own my own company, and it's been a dream so far. I also came out as a lesbian to the people in my family a couple of years ago. That was something really hard to do, and I still struggle with being fully out of the closet sometimes. Favorite Past Player: Nabila Bilel is an inspiration. She fought so hard in Laos, even though she was on the bottom. I always root for an underdog so she was my favorite last season. She also has such a touching story, about escaping abuse and learning to live on her own. She's a strong woman and definitely my favorite castaway. Why are you the next Sole Survivor?: I'm not really a leader, but I'm not necessarily a follower either. I'm good at being loyal and not taking control of a situation, but I also know when I need to take control for myself and when I need to escape a bad spot. I think that ability will help me in this game, along with my strategic know-how of the game from my years of watching it. Voting History Survivor: Nepal Uma started the game on the strong Annapurna tribe, which won every early Immunity challenge. Despite being on a very strong tribe, Uma wasn't the strongest player and found herself towards the bottom of the tribe along with Ken Ondis while the younger Annapurnas bonded together. After the swap, Uma was with Ken on Manaslu, and two faded into the background until Ken voted in the minority at the tribe's second Tribal Council. In a failed attempt to save Ken, Uma thrust herself into the minority, and it was a position she would be unable to escape for the rest of the game. She reunited with her younger Annapurna allies, primarily Lucia Gomez. However, they could not get the numbers, and soon enough Uma was the sole Annapurna left standing. She had become stronger over the season, even winning an Immunity, and she put her social and strategic skills on overtime, trying to fight out of the minority. She used an idol to postpone her elimination, targeting Kismet Skor since she correctly saw her as the biggest strategic player in the game. However, Kismet also played an idol, and one of Kismet's close allies went instead. At the next vote, Kismet ensured Uma left the game as she was voted out unanimously in seventh place. At the Final Tribal Council, Uma respectfully asked all three finalists questions unlike some of her fellow jurors. Ultimately, her vote went to Kismet like most of the other jurors for her strong, subtle strategic control of the game. At the Reunion Show, Uma was awarded the "Hero of the Season" award for being an underdog that many were rooting for. In episodes 5 and 12, Uma used her extra vote from the Prayer Wheel to vote against Kandy Reese and Kismet Skor twice respectively. In episode 13, Daniel Gavshont used his extra vote from the Prayer Wheel to vote against Uma twice. Category:7th Place Category:Jury Members Category:African American Castaways Category:Survivor: Nepal Category:New York Castaways Category:LGBTQ Castaways Category:Hero of the Season